


starry night

by stardots



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, and some side!markhyuck, hp!au, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10083302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardots/pseuds/stardots
Summary: Jaemin drags Jeno through a hidden passage in the castle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> jaeno + markhyuck are all 5th years here !
> 
> i just really miss jaemin man

"This isn't a good idea." Jeno states as Jaemin fumbles around for his wand to cast the spell, since Jeno had voluntereed to use his as a light so he wouldn't have to.

"Trust me, this is a good idea." Jaemin grins, pointing his wand at a seemingly random brick in the wall. They were currently in the bathroom located in one of the towers, Jeno isn't sure which as he isn't too good with directions, but he had spotted the Forbidden Forest in the distance during their climb. "And aren't you a Gryffindor?"

"Being brave can also be stopping someone from doing reckless things." The older of the two murmurs, but it falls to deaf ears when Jaemin succesfully uncovers the hidden passage behind the wall. "And I'm just a fifth year prefect, we're dead if Jaehyun catches us."

"He'll do no harm, I heard he used to come here with the previous Slytherin Headboy Doyoung to suck face. Donghyuck told me about that and this place, so I hope we wont stumble upon him snogging your seeker." Jeno shudders at the thought, not quite believeing the rumors that Mark is loitering around with the seeker of the Slytherin team. According to the school paper (a secret scroll delievered with owls in the morning, the teachers unaware of the reason behind the increase in mail the past couple of years) they had been spotted quite some times after dark in the halls, and even behind the Groundkeeper's cottage in the middle of class (again, wild rumours). During games, they also seemingly only had eyes for each other, and not the snitch.

"Don't believe everything that flies past you, Jaemin." Jeno chides, with no bite, and walks into the passage before the wall closes again.

"I had to start believing in magic from scratch, so I'm kind of picky with what I decide is real or not. Remove your negative, condenscending views on Hufflepuffs!" The younger snarls, lacing their fingers together once they're walking side by side. "Besides, Chenle's big mouth is quite the reliable source when it comes to Donghyuck."

"You really should be a Slytherin, talented yet cunning. The only thing that's nice about you is your smile "

"And you a Ravenclaw, you're just as serious and lame as one, besides your cheesy ways."

"Now, who's having negative views on another house?"

"Oh, shut it Mr. Prefect."

They walk in silence, Jaemin swinging their hands between them, looking adorable in a shirt with some muggle band on it (he had promised he would bring Jeno along to one of the concerts, if Jeno brought him to the Quidditch World Cup in return). Jeno is smitten, awfully so, and has been ever since Jaemin's laugh outdid the scream of Mandrakes during second year herbology. It was because Donghyuck fainted due to arriving late, walking into the greenhouse earmuff-less. Jeno silently thanks Donghyuck for that to this day, and also for introducing him to Jaemin during their third year.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Jaemin stops them with the question, looking into Jeno's eyes.

"Penny?"

"Human money, remember? I've told you about this phrase before." Jaemin laughs, eyes twinkling.

"Ah, but I don't do muggle currency." Jeno pretends to be in thought, holding his hand up to his chin for effect. "What about a kiss?"

"Okay." Jaemin connects their lips for a short, sweet peck, and Jeno will gladly trade his favorite caramel induced butter beer for Jaemin's kisses for the rest of his life. "So what was occupying your mind, handsome?"

"Kissing you." That earns him a (well deserved) smack to his shoulder, and a groan.

"You know, sometimes I really wish all the cheese in you would go into the part of your brain that produces humor." Jaemin taunts, but he's mirroring Jeno's smile, and they fall into bouts of laughter. "We're almost there, c'mon."

And the _there_ being a little carved out balcony in the wall, with a outlook over the lake and Jeno is sure they had been on the side of the castle that faces away from the water. He really should find out how these secret passageways work, since he's a Prefect and all. The moonlight shines over the frozen lake, the January air cold and leaving their breaths visible in the form of smoke, and Jeno has never seen anything as beautiful in his entire life. Besides Jaemin, who he looks at after taking in the view. The stars are reflecting in his dark eyes, and suddenly the night sky can't even compare to the etheral beauty of Jaemin.

"Do you like it?" The younger asks, eyes still trained on the frozen water, a small smile dancing on his lips.

"Yes." Jeno nods before speaking, and Jaemin turns to find the other already looking at him.

"I meant this place, I already know you like me." Jaemin teases, but Jeno just grins, and he knows his eyesmile is showing because Jaemin is blushing, which rarely ever happens.

"Thank you, it's beautiful." Because Jeno likes peaceful places, as he is a rather quiet person, he is beyond grateful to Jaemin. He places a kiss on the corner of the other's lips, lingering slightly before pulling away. "Like you."

"Oh, shush, you!" Jaemin leans his head against Jeno's shoulder, wrapping his arms around his waist while he waits out the embarassment that resides on his face. "Will you take me to the Prefects' bath now?"

_"You've never taken me there!"_

_"I'm not a Prefect!"_

_"You're always hanging out with that Headboy so you should have access or something!"_

They turn around to see Mark and Donghyuck bickering in the hall behind them, hands interlocked despite the heated looks they were exhanging, and Jeno realizes maybe the overdone rumors holds some truth to them.

"Well, better to catch them bickering than snogging."

Jeno can't agree more, and pulls Jaemin to the baths because Donghyuck has Mark pinned to the wall now, and Jeno doesn't want to witness tongues being shoved down throats.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i have 37382 wips but i decided to finish a phone drabble instead, and this has been in my drafts since august so,,, 
> 
> hopefully i'll write more hp!nct and more for the dreamies in the future sksjj
> 
> say hi!:
> 
> tumblr @ moonoh  
> twitter @ moonohs


End file.
